Ask Ryuk
by A Checker On The Chessboard
Summary: "Go ahead. Ask me something. Seriously, I'm bored out of my MIND, here." Ask the Shinigami anything you like, whether it be Death Note related or not! XD If you value Ryuk's sanity, I would ask him something. :P Rated T- Just in case askers swearrr. ;P
1. Attention!

**(Author's Note)**

**Darkness: Hey! :3 I hope you have a few questions in mind to ask our favourite Shinigami!**

**Ryuk: ...Me. XD**

**Darkness: Dat's right! :) Anyways, this was a 102% inspired piece by Adeline-Eveline, with their 'Ask Light' fic. I read it, laughed mah head off, THUS 'Ask Ryuk' WAS BORRN! :D While you're at it, you should read all their other stories. :P (They're both twins with a shared account! I know, cool right?)**

**Ryuk: Disclaimer time! DarknessLeadsMe doesn't own Death Note, me OR 'Ask Light.' She only owns THIS right here. -Signature creepy smile-**

**Darkness: -Shudder- Stop that. It creeps me out... -_-**

...

...

Go ahead. Ask me something.

...Seriously... I'm bored out of my MIND, here. Ever since Light went to Hell, he's been anything but interesting. Plus, Sidoh dropped my Death Note into the '_Black Abyss of Destruction_' (also known as the shredder) by accident quite a while ago.

I think there's an even more likely possibility I'm going to die of boredom before choking on those crappy apples that the Shinigami World pulls out of it's butt.

I wish I had a juicy, red and ripe apple with me right now with the sweet taste exploding on my tongue... Damn...

Forget humans, _APPLES _are interesting! :D

So here are some rules:

First- Ah, screw it. Let's not have rules or restrictions to get in the way! Just ask me ANYTHING!

Wait! Wait! Just one rule.

DO. NOT. Mention the movie Snow White. When Light showed that to me... I almost cried! And you know me, I NEVER cry! I only cackle. Alot.

...Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! XD

Anyway, you guys know how to ask a question, right?

Ya just review. That's right, kiddo! REVIEW. It's that simple!

So, unless you want me to lose grip of my sanity, ask the Shinigami!

_-Ryuk_

**(Author's Note)**

**Ryuk: -Creepy smile-**

**Darkness: ... -_-**

**Ryuk: -Creepy grin-**

**Darkness: ...? O_o**

**Ryuk: -Full Freakish mode-**

**Darkness: STOP THAT! DX**

**Ryuk: XD**

**Darkness: Please...? T^T**

**Ryuk: Don't forget to ask those questions, guys.**


	2. The First Seven Reviews

_(Author's Note)_

_Darkness: Thanks sooo much for the questions! -bows- x3 This was inspired by Adeline-Eveline's 'Ask Light' fic, and I don't own DN, Ryuk OR 'Ask Light'. All I own is this fic. XD Sorry for the long wait, I've been especially busy lately. "-_-_

_Ryuk: So, on with the questions!_

_**RandomKiwi**_

_**Hey there, Ryuk! Nice to meet you! My name's Alana... But you can call me Kiwi, if your heart so desires. Here's an *apple*. Hehehe.**_

_**I have a few questions... Number one:**_

_**What do you actually think of Light? I know you've kind of indifferent to these types of questions... But since you killed him you've gotta have an opinion by now. ;) He's dead, hon. Anything goes now.**_

_**Number two: If you could be a human for just one day, what would you do... (Besides devour all the apples on the planet.) Seriously, though. I'm really curious. I've talked to many of my fellow human kind and they'd LOVE to be Shinigami for a day... Just to see what it was like. So... Even if you couldn't realistically become a human for a day, just assume you somehow could.**_

_**Magic number three!: Are you superstitious at all? Three IS the magic number you know... And 13 is the worst. Hahaha... I stayed on the 13th floor of a hotel once. I guess the Shinigami spared my life that night. Thank you for that, bye the way. (And if you ever decide to leak my lifespan to me, y'know those little numbers on top of my head, please don't hesitate to let me know. ;D)**_

_**Number four: What is your biggest pet peeve? I know mine is when people come to my house and FORGET THE APPLES. I hope we can relate here, hehehe.**_

_**Number five: Is it fun to cackle? Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk... Does that work for me? No... Probably not. I think I'm more of a 'Haha... Heh...Hehehe' type of girl.**_

_**Number six: Even though Shinigami can't *you know*, have you ever had *those thoughts* about somebody... Particularly our sweetest little *Rem*? Hehe?**_

_**Sadly that is all, since my computer is about to die. Another human flaw. Gosh, we're full of so many! Am I right? Hahaha. I'd really like to hear your view on humans as a whole. Are we stupid? Hahaha... No... Wait... I can answer that one for myself.**_

_**Sorry for taking up so much time! I hope we can hook up and talk some more sometime. ;)**_

_**~ RandomKiwi**_

_**aka Lanananana :3**_

Dear Kiwi,

-Omnoms on apple-

... Are you sure this isn't a kiwi?

Personally, I kinda think he's like all the other humans I've met now. He thought he was different, when honestly, he really wasn't...

That's a very hard question. I guess I would just observe other people and see what they do. After all, it HAS to be more interesting than being a Shinigami... You don't want to be one. TRUST ME. WAY TO BORING...

I'm not superstitious at all. I don't really have a fears about death or bad luck because in the end, all Shinigami has the same fate. (Woah- that was deep!) Plus, it would be pretty hard to kill a God of Death. -Wink- You're welcome and I know exactly what you're lifespan is aswell as what it's supposed to be. I'm not telling! -Another wink-

My biggest pet peeve is arrogant humans. -cough cough- Yagami! -cough!- But you're right, your biggest is my second biggest pet peeve.

Yes. It's extremely fun to cackle. Why do you think I cackle frequently? Hyuk hyuk hyuk...

Uhrrm... NO? D: (_Darkness: He so does... XD_**)** SHADDUP, DARKNESS! DX

Thanks for asking, Kiwi. It was fun answering those questions, apart from THAT LAST ONE. :(

(_Darkness: Oh, lighten up, Ryuk! :D_) ...

The sexy Shinigami,

-Ryuk

_**WHOISNOTMYNAME**_

_**こんにちは**__**,**_

_**I'm Who-chan.**_

_**It is a pleasure to meet you Ryuk.**_

_**Oh and...*magically gives apple***_

_**Ha ha, i like apples too...**_

_**Questions!**_

_**1. Besides L, you're my favorite Character. How do you feel about that?**_

_**2. What is your favorite song?**_

_**3. How do you feel about ...Canada?**_

_**4. Become one with Russia, Da?**_

_**до свидания,**_

_**Who-chan.**_

Hey, Who-chan.

-eats apple like a boss- Arigato. Who can't like apples?

I'm glad that I'm you're second favourite character. Yeah, L was good guy before Light killed him. I am actually quite satisfied that I wrote Light's name in my Death Note now. :D Hyuk hyuk hyuk...

My favourite song is Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Fits me, doesn't it? -wink-

Hah- Which Canada? The country or the dude that Hetalia fangirls go crazy over and are currently making Light's afterlife, HELL? XD Well, even more hell. I like them both. I saw an episode of Hetalia because Light forced me to which happened to have Canada in. A little too cutesy for my liking but he seems cool. And yeah. They do have TVs in Hell.

Russia. A country? Or a Hetalia character? That's a confusing question you're asking there and I guess you would hear the same thing from everybody else who saw Hetalia... It's a good show. :T

The sexy Shinigami,

-Ryuk

_**Sailor L Chan**_

_**Hi Ryuk, I just wanted to ask, do you even regret killing Light? At all? He didn't deserve it! He was a good person who wanted the make the world a better place! But you ruined everything! Do you regret it or not? Why would you do this?**_

Dear Sailor L Chan,

I don't really regret killing Light. I did it out of boredom and someone else probably would have killed him sooner or later. Sure, I MIGHT have ruined everything, but you don't know that for sure, do you? Plus, a human who thinks they're a God never ends up becoming what they aspired to be. I hope you understand.

The sexy shinigami,

-Ryuk

_**9shadowcat9**_

_**Ok... Questions...**_

_**What was your opinion on Light? Do you wish L had found the notebook instead? #holds up an apple innocently#**_

Dear 9shadowcat9,

He's average now. Completely boring, ignorant and cocky. If L found the notebook? I don't know. L might've tested on it or used it to kill criminals too? I believe that's what humans call a hypocrite? Oh, and thanks for the apple. -eats delicious apple-

The sexy shinigami,

-Ryuk

_**Adeline-Eveline**_

_**Hi, Ryuk.**_

_**What was your favorite part about Earth? And don't say apples.**_

_**~Eveline**_

Hey, Eveline,

I'd have to say the humans who GIVE me apples. :3 And anything I find interesting. XD

The sexy shinigami,

-Ryuk.

_**norsegodchick13**_

_**Er, hiya,.**_

_**What did you think of Mello?**_

_**Do you like chocolate?**_

_**Do you think this is Mello? Cause it's not.**_

_**Where's Mail?**_

_**And thanks!**_

_**-Not Mello**_

Dear 'Not Mello',

What do I think of Mello? Urrm... He likes chocolate? O_o Alot? I don't know really, I've only met his friend's ANNOYING Shinigami, Sidoh.

Chocolate is sweet like apples. I like it a little.

Well- You say you're not Mello, but I'm getting a little more suspicious...

Mail? E-Mail? A letter? I don't know! O_o

The sexy shinigami,

-Ryuk

_(Author's Note)_

_Darkness: Thanks again for all the questions! ^^ You all get cookies! :D -Hands over cookie- I apologize in advance for the long wait. I've been really busy and have had a huge case of writer's block. O_O Still have to finish all those oneshots... DX Anywho! Ryuk! Anything you want to say to our lovely questioners?_

_Ryuk: Yeah... Next time, not so many apples? I think I'm having a food baby. Yeah. A food baby. Google it._

_Darkness: ... Ryuk says thanks. -_- Don't be afraid to ask some questions, guys! XD_

**WHOISNOTMYNAME:  
>(Side note: Author-san, Ha ha, I was on the Ask Light! one. I have come to realize this is really fun~ GOODBYE! Also, i like saying things in different languages, so be warned. Also, No make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry*Angry faceweird aura*. I'M OFF TO SEE THE DOCTOR(Who)!)**

**Darkness: Personally, I love Doctor Who. The Doctor is amazing, Matt Smith plays him really well. XD ... River Song is epic. O_O LOLOL! Listen to me ranting about Doctor Who!**


	3. The NEXT Seven! :3 Derrrrp

_(Author's Note)  
><em>_  
>Darkness: I'm sooooo sorry for not posting recently! D:<em>

_Ryuk: Damn straight you should be sorry! It's been, what, nearly 3 months now?_

_Darkness: Hey! A lot has been going on! T~T_

_Ryuk: Psssht. Yeah right. Question time~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Geek-chan<strong>

**Hiya Ryuk! I got questions for you (duh).**

**1. If L, Light, and Misa each had a theme song, what songs do you think would suit them best?**

**2. What do you think of Ryuk cosplayers?**

**That's all for now. Here's an apple.**

Dear Geek-chan,

APPLE! :D *super OOC cute smile (that actually looks insanely creepy and- not cute at all)

A theme song? Hmm.. Well, I guess Misa would have Barbie Girl. Definitely. Light? Um... Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode. :P And L. I WANT CANDY! _(Darkness: Ryuk, seriously? I could think of TEN songs for each in a heartbeat.)_

Ryuk cosplayers are TOO amazing. :3 Good choice to cosplay as a sexy, powerful beast such as myself! ;D _(Darkness: lolno.)_

Thanks,

Ryuk

* * *

><p><strong>9shadowcat9<strong>

**Are we doing another chapter and requests? :3 Please kill Misa for me. I'll pay you with all the apples you need.**

Hey 9shadowcat9,

As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid Misa is already dead. She commited suicide by falling off a bell tower in gothic lolita clothing... Lolwhut! But I'll take those apple now, thank you. :P

Lotsa apples-IMEANLOVE!

Ryuk

* * *

><p><strong>WHOISNOTMYNAME<strong>

**YO DUDES~! DURUFUU~!*America hero pose***

**1. *eats pasta like a boss* You like pasta too, yes? *offers pasta***

**2. ...Did you like it when Mat-Mat-kun shot that stupid light bulb? I laughed...Hard. Kol kol kol...**

**3. Ooh, Sexy Back. Good song. I like Lady Sovereign's Love Me or Hate Me. It's my theme song. *Starts jamming to Lady S.O.V.***

**4. Both. Also...I LOVE YOU NOW~ First person NOT to say Who. *huggles* AND TVS IN HELL? Yay!**

**5. BOTTTTTHHHH~ BECOME ONE WITH MY NII-SAAAANNNNN. NOWWWW.**

**Tootles,**

**Who-Chan.**

Hey Who-Chan,

Meh! Pasta's okay. XD -shrugs and digs in, coating in apple sauce-

Sorry, I have a terrible memory. Who's Mat-Mat-kun? (Darkness: REALLY, Ryuk?)

Excellent choice of song. :L I'll go listen now.

Umm... Thanks? ¬_¬

AND NO. D:

Neighh~!

Ryuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Adeline-Eveline<strong>

**Dear Ryuk,**

**Is flying fun? Personally, I've always thought flying would be scary, but I want to hear your opinion.**

**~Eveline**

Hola, Eveline

Well, I've been flying since my existence, so it's a little bit like how humans feel about walking. It can be fun sometimes and I could always fly to get away from someone. -cough cough- SIDOH! -cough cough-

Bow chika wow wow,

Ryuk

**velvee**

**Hullo Ryuk! (yeah i said Hullo, much better than a snobby hello)**

**I have lots of questions for you! but first i give you a bag full of apples. Ok! here's the random shit i would ask you!**

**1) If you could be anything OTHER than a shingami, what would you be?**

**2) BESIDES apples, what is your favorite fruit?**

**3) would you say tomatoes count as a fruit of a vegatable?**

**4) Do you think Misa would have been more fun to follow around instead of Light?**

**5) what is your favorite dessert? yes i honestly want to know!**

**6) who would you follow around for a day given the option?**

**Ok thats all my questions Ryuk! have some more Apples, i have a tree in my back yard.**

**In all my random sass,**

**Velvee~*~*~***

Hullo, velvee!

I agree, 'hullo' is a lot better than 'hello'.

I would be an apple farmer if I wasn't a Shinigami. :D (Darkness: ... -facepalm-)

My favourite fruit besides apples? I'm not particularly picky when it comes to fruit, but maybe kiwis or strawberries? :/

Tomatoes are a fruit. They aren't grown in the ground and they have seeds inside them sooo...

Misa? HELL YES! She would've been TEN times better! Too bad she's dead now...

APPLE PIE! :D

I'd follow around Tetsuo Goto, my Japanese voice actor. I'd make him say a bunch of stuff in my voice, just to freak everybody out. :D

ijsjdfjfnjvv,

Ryuk

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor L Chan<strong>

**Hello Ryuk, me again. Just wanted to ask another question. Light's mother and sister never knew any of this. Do you intend on telling them? Because it would make me feel a little better. P.S, I do not understand!**

Sailor L Chan,

Unless they touch my Death Note, they won't be able to see me. I'd rather forget about Yagami and his God complex.

Baaaa,

Ryuk

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor L Chan<strong>

**Hey Ryuk, me again. I just wanted to apologize for my last 2 questions. It's just, you killing Light made me so upset and when you said you don't regret it, that drove me crazy. And I think boredom can often lead to trouble, especially if it is an excuse to kill someone. But now I realize I went too hard on you to tell you how I felt. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me please? And take this apology apple? *Tosses an apple***

Dear Sailor L Chan,

-noms on the apple- Dude. It's cool. XD

Qwerty,

Ryuk

* * *

><p><em>(Author's Note)<em>

_Darkness: Phew! Now I've got those out the way, you guys can review and ask questions now! :D I'll try to update quicker this time, it's just because so much is happening right now... -_-_

_Ryuk: Pffft. Lazy._

_Darkness: Ass._

_Ryuk: BAKA._

_Darkness: STFU. D:_

_Ryuk: HAHA I win. :3 Reviewwws?_


	4. Holy Shizz! EIGHT Questions!

_Author's Note_

_Darkness: HOLY CRAPOLA! We have eight questions now! Thanks soooo much! :)_

_Ryuk: Well at least this chapter didn't take THREE months to write._

_Darkness: You're as guilty as I am in this-... ¬_¬_

_Ryuk: MAGICAL QUESTION SPARKLE PARTY~~ 8D_

**Jazzie Louise**

**Hiya Ryuk JazzieLouise here! I come bearing questions and apples! *Holds out basket full to the brim with juicy red apples.* Okay, question time!**

***1 Could you please make sure that Light suffers in the afterlife? *You may use any method that you want.***

**2* Could you please bug and annoy Rem? Make Rem suffer alongside Light and tell them both that it's for L. Please?**

**3* I know that you said that you support neither L or Light, but if I said that I would destroy all the apples in the world if you didn't pick, who would you side with?**

**4* Why do you like apples so much anyway? Why do you have such an obsession with them?**

**Meh. That all I can think of for now. I'll let you know if I think of anymore questions. And yes I will bring more apples as payment. Bye for now!**

**-JazzieLouise**

Hey, JazzieLouise! Can I call you JL?

...I'm pretty sure he's suffering a lot right now from all of the Hetalia Canada fangirls and Kira haters beating him up via FanFiction.

She's gone, dude. I wish I could make her suffer, but she's D-E-A-D.

L! I WOULD CHOOSE L! D8 PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THE ONLY THING THAT'S KEEPING ME SAAAANE!

Okay. Lemme explain this to you so you'll understand a bit more. Shinigami apples taste like sand, crap and mud all rolled into a crusty, rotten shell. Surviving on them is pretty much a last resort, IF you would rather live than eat that. Now compare that to a beautiful, ripe, juicy and sweet fruit that I 'supposedly' have an obsession with. ...Get the picture?

Baaaa,

-Ryuk

**L'sFAN**

**So sup ryuk umm I have a couple quistions for you**

**how long have you been alive or dead or whatever you are?**

**2.I think I'm gonna fail on my rport card and my Mom will totally freak out how should I handle it I mean you must be really wise right?**

**it was up to you would L have died?**

**you like green apples?**

**you like Rem?**

**L and Light gay I mean you got to watch everything Light did so you would now?**

Dear L'sFAN

In existence? I'm not quite sure, time just moves so fast... T.T -deep moment!-

Ehh. Well, you really shouldn't be asking a Shinigami for advice, we aren't exactly the best at being Agony Aunts. 8D

Probably not. I'm not sure. If I killed L, then things could've gotten a lot more interesting, plus, I would've helped Light. But I don't know...

NO. I don't trust them. They look like the Shinigami World's apples. GOD DAMMIT, NO.

Rem was okay. She wasn't too bad, I guess. I only think that she was a bit too protective of Misa, though. Let a girl fend for herself every once and a while, y'know?

... I fear that if I answer that, Light will rip my head off when I next see him. Take that as a yes.

Nyabahaba,

Ryuk

**L'sFAN**

**Sorry me again why do you hate Snow White**

...

A beautiful apple should not be used for such a horrendous act like murder. ¬_¬

Ryuk

**Sailor L Chan**

**Hello again Ryuk. Since we're cool with each other now (we are right?), I was hoping to ask you some questions.**

**1: How would you feel if a girl picked up the Death Note instead of Light?**

**2: Did you really follow Light everywhere he went? Even in some places that required him to have some privacy? Just wondering.**

**3: Do you know anything regarding that new Shinigami?**

**P.S: Here's another apple just for the hell of it. *Tosses another apple, this time with a smile***

Dear Sailor L Chan,

I think it'd be interesting. After a while, they might use it for defence or "show the world that females are superior". But I'd be open to it. (Darkness: ... ¬_¬ -Is a strong feminist-)

Well, I didn't LITERALLY follow every step he took, like if he went into the bathroom, I'd wait in his room or outside the door or something.

The guy with the red, spiky hair? Yeah, I have a feeling it's Yagami. But I could be wrong, so don't take my word for it.

Thanks! :D -noms on apple-

Moo,

Ryuk

**EmoChickThatLooksLikePein**

**Hiya! I'm Pein-sama, nice to meet you~!**

**I actually am not a big Death not fan (I used to be XP), and I'm actually huge on-**

**Karkat: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?**

**Me: ...*sighs* I'm writing to Ryuk...**

**Sollux: And who the hell ii2 that?**

**Me: He's-**

**Terezi: 4ND WHY DO3S H3 T4ST3 SO W3IRD?**

**Me: Well-**

**Equius: D-Is he STRONG?**

**Me: Uh-**

**Eridan: does he havve a wwand**

**Me: N-**

**Vriska: Does he like spiders? ::::::::D**

**Me: I-**

**Gamzee: DoEs ThE MoThErF*cKeR lIkE pIeS? hOnK.**

**Me:...**

**Tavros: uH, I THINK WE SHOULD, uH, LET PEIN ASK HER QUEASTIONS.**

**Me: Thank you Tavs, but you all asked enough already.**

**Me: Well, those were the questions. ...Next Time, I won't bring the trolls...**

**Signed,**

**Pein, The Homestuck Fan.**

Dear Pein,

Wow. That's a unique handful of friends you've got there...

To answer your first question, I'm a Shinigami, also known as a Death God.

I probably taste weird because I'm not human, or something that's edible. ...

Yes. I'm strong. LIEK A MAN. 8D (Darkness: LIEK A BAWS! XD -shot-)

I don't have a wand, but I'd LOVE one. Do you have one?

Spiders are pretty cool, I like them a lot.

Apple pies? Yes.

Yeah... That was... different.

Uhhm...

Ryuk

**Emo-gothic-emotionless-girl**

**Hi well i am in love with L and i dont care wat u say he is still alive and i will avenge his death if u make me believe he is dead by killing Rem beacause Lights already dead and misa killed herself like the whimp she is...anywaysssa**

**(1) if you get bored can u i dont know drop the death note into america in i dont kno south jersy into a tiny city i just so happen ro live in(holds worlds largest apple infrint of me)**

**(2) wats ur fave animal myn is a panther**

**(3) if u could chose wat coler you are wat wud you change it to and you have to chane it ro a color full one**

**And ah i dont have any more but beware i may come again naw im kiddin bout the beware part but oh well oh yeah i still think u shimigami are to cute all i wanna do is cuddle you ur that cute**

Dear Emo-gothic-emotionless-girl,

Good luck with that. (Darkness: -smacks Ryuk- BE NICE!)

Like I said in the last chapter, I don't do requests. I am sorry, but I'll be more than happy to take that apple~ :D

My favourite animal? SEXY SHINIGAMI BEASTS!

What colour? Umm... How about black? Black is an awesome colour.

Thanks for the questions!

Ryuk

**Anonymous man in the mirror**

**Hi Ryuuk,I would like to have these questions answered please, 1)Do you know how shinigami's ebcome shinigames, and if so, how? 2) What is the King of Death like? 3) Why the hell is Light so annoying, and I mean besides his god complex? 4)How many names would you think are written in your death note? 5) You are amazing, and this is not a question, i want to be like you. 6) I seriosly doubt you would really be anyone's slave (refrence to bringing sexy back)That is all, thank you. Here are the apples *hands over le apples***

Hey Anonymous man in the mirror,

Some Shinigami's come into existence through their experiences with the Death Note, using it, dying, THEN being sent to the Shinigami realm to start their new lives as Death Gods. Other than that, I'm not quite sure.

He's a pimp. He has bitches and everything.

THANK YOU! SOMEONE WHO FINDS HIM ANNOYING! :D I don't know, he's just so damn ignorant and pissy it's unreal. T.T

...7,000,000,0apple-ty2. That's just an estimate.

Thanks, man! :D

Aaah, that is true, I wouldn't be anyone's slave. Well perceived!

It's been a pleasure answering your questions.

Ryuk

**icecatfire**

**ok first off you are hilarious! and my question is what did you think when light freaked out and tried to claw through the wall when there was a unlocked and open door not 3 FEET TO HIS RIGHT! personally i feel off my bed laughing my ass off! XD XD XD *drives truck full of apples and gives to you* it was right before you killed him.**

Dear icecatfire,

Thanks! I try my best! (Darkness: You mean /I/ try /my/ best.) ...Shut up, Darkness.

All that was going through my head was, "You fuckin' lost it, guy." I know, right? So funny. XD

ZOMGTRUCKLOAD! -noms-

Thanks so much!

Ryuk

_Author's Note_

_Darkness: UUUUGH, finally done. -.- But still, it was a lot of fun! :D Thanks so much for the wonderful comments and questions! Stay creative and positive, guys! Oh, and before I forget, for all you Hetalia fans out there, I'm going to be doing plenty of Spamano and USUK for you guys~! ;D_

_Ryuk: Nobody gives a shit about your Hetalia crap._

_Darkness: AW! D: RYUK, STFU!_

_Ryuk: Always so funny. XD Keep on reviewing, see ya soon!_


End file.
